injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Eggman (Smash Bros)
Dr. Eggman 'is a playable character in Smash Bros: Stars Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Eggman is from the Sonic Series. 'Biography With an IQ of 300, criminal genius Eggman hates his intellectual inferiors, but loathes Sonic most of all. He can’t stand that a speedy hedgehog garners more attention and adulation than a man of his stature. 'Insurgency' Best friend of the High Councilor, Eggman Nega is also the chief weapons supplier of the One World army. However, he supports and finances Boshi’s Insurgents in secret to topple Mario’s regime. 'Smash Bros Comic' Chapter Twenty reveals that the parallel universe Eggman survived the destruction of Mushroom Kingdom by having a speedster on his payroll quickly move him into a secure bunker in his Eggcorp tower. Eggman survived a month in the bunker before managing to repair his emergency radio and issue a single broadcast to all radios across several states, and even reach the League's Space Colony. Eggman's bunker was found by Mario, Link, and Game and Watch under the ruins of his tower, with the Plumber shocked then quickly overjoyed to discover his friend was alive. Eggman explains his contigency plan that ensured his survival before asking what has happened since the nuclear blast. Mario promises to tell him later, as Eggman is still in danger from the lingering radiation in the Kingdom. Once he's out of the kingdom, Eggman requests a meeting with the League, explaining he knows what they're trying to do, before pointing out that it's still a lot of work, even for them. He offers them assistance by helping them form better plans for their mission, though Link is quick to ask if they can trust him. Eggman stuns everyone in the Ark by revealing he knew all their identities one by one. He points out that because of his intelligence, their identities "Are no secret to me." He reveals that he's protected their identities and loved ones for some time, and that they've "Had to trust me for a long time. You just didn't know it." He then asks to join them. In the next chapter, Eggman is seen among the gathered League, listening to Sonic reveal Dedede's kidnapping at the hands of Plazma Wisp, Electrivire, and Krystal. When they can't figure out why they would be working together, Eggman calmly points out, "It's Boshi." When Game and Watch points out Boshi wasn't seen there, Eggman uses this as his argument that the Dinosaur was involved. After explaining that the League is too thinly spread out, and that Boshi will use this to pick them all off one by one, he suggests to Mario that he needs more people. Sonic angrily disagrees with this idea and says they need to find Dedede, but to the heroes shock, he appears before all of them. Eggman is in disbelief that Boshi just returned Dedede, and silently listens to the League as they begin to argue after Dedede gives Boshi's message of working with the world instead of for it. Once Marcus points out his mentor's plan of having the League fight amongst themselves, Eggman confirms the young boy's words and suggests to Mario that he let him help shape the League's message of peace by promoting a press conference at Spear Pillar. Mario agrees to this, and also suggests other members of the League accompany him. Sometime later, Eggman checks on Mario as he dresses in a suit, and eases his worries by reminding him, "I think this is one of those jobs for Mario, not Super Mario." Eggman then introduces Mario to the gathered crowds before the conference and stands by his side while Mario delivers his speech to the people. Eggman is next seen barely avoiding a blast from an Invader Fighter as they begin their full assualt in Spear Pillar. After Mario has wiped out the entire invasion force, Eggman happily presents the victorious Plumber to the cheering masses. 'Smash Bros: Stars Among Us' In the main universe, Dr. Eggman was leading an attack involving a number of villains on the Mushroom Kingdom with him in the Ark alongside Donkey Kong, Yellow Devil, and Samus against Megaman, Fox, and Mewtwo. He also encrypted the teleporter's systems to prevent anyone from using it to enter the Ark and hired Wolf to distract Yoshi in the Pokémon Center. Done with Wolf, Yoshi was able to break the encryption, although it took two minutes to do so and after DK was defeated by the Dinosaur, Eggman fought Yoshi himself. After the rest were taken into custody, a nuke was detected in the Mushroom Kingdom and Eggman explained his plan to rebuild the Kingdom in his image after Luigi uses the nuke that he gave him; he then was knocked out cold by Fox. In the regime universe, Eggman never turned to crime to achieve his goals and so he was able to assist Mario's One World government in reigning in the criminal element of his world over the course of five years, although he was also secretly helping Boshi by funding his Insurgency as Mario was "herding them like sheep", although by the time that Boshi used a dimensional transporter to bring alternate versions of Pit, Link, Waddle De, and Game and Watch for Boshi's plan to neutralize Mario, the Insurgency was near-defeat. He also used the Luigi Clan, led by Daisy, to generate chaos and had attempted a number of times to recruit Wolf, who only accepted after he was tortured by Megaman and Mewtwo. While discussing plans of action in the Insurgency, they were attack by the Megaman from the main universe, who stood down once the others arrived to explain the situation. After finding out that the main Yoshi was to be executed in Mt. Dedede, while the others mounted a rescue and Megaman and Wolf infiltrated the Watchtower, Eggman searched for other means of re-weaponizing Boshi’s Antimatter and found a prototype technology in the Great Fox, sending Wolf to retrieve it. During the attack on Mt. Dedede, he installed the Anti-matter Laser on his battle suit and then used it to fly to F-Zero, he was shot down by Daisy and Luigi who thought he was on Mario’s side. After knocking some sense into Daisy and knocking Luigi down, he proceeded to assist in the assault on Mt. Dedede, drawing Demise and King Dedede away from the fight, he incapacitated Demise with missiles, but King Dedede did not go down as easily. Once he was down Eggman was attacked by Raichu, who was confused by Eggman turning against Mario. Once Raichu was down, Eggman noticed the destruction of the Ark and decided to draw Mario to him shouting "Mario, your time is over", he readied the Anti-Matter Laser for firing, but Raichu recovered enough to attack Eggman preventing it from firing, enraged by his betrayal, Mario ripped Eggman out of his battle suit, he told Eggman "I gave you peace", Eggman replied "your peace...is a joke", for this, Mario choked Eggman and broke his neck, killing him. This act however caused more damage to him than the Anti-Matter Laser as it made those who were watching condemn his cold blooded murder of such a great man. After the One World government was taken down, Megaman visited Eggman's memorial to pay his respects to the hero of that world, placing the torn chest plate of his battle suit on his grave. Powers and Abilities *Genius-level intellect *Inventor of countless weapons and gadgets *Exosuit **Superhuman speed, strength and stamina **Power of flight **Near Invulnerability Intro/Outro Intro: Eggman flies in his Warsuit, lands on the ground and asks his opponent, "Must I remind you of my superiority?" and enters his battle stance. Outro: Eggman ejects from his suit, pulls out a cellphone and says, "Ergo, It's done. Call a meeting of the board. Project: Choas. And arrange pickup for the suit. Needs a tuneup," and then begins to walk away while the suit cools down. Gameplay Character Trait Egg Shield: '''Dr. Eggman’s Energy Shield is chargable (by holding down the button), has three levels and all levels only absorb one hit. #lasts only 2 seconds #lasts 2x as long and absorbs 50% of damage #lasts 4x as long and absorbs 100% of damage '''Move List Basic Attacks: *Hyper Axe *Low Shot *Low Push Kick *Ion Push *Double Shot *Sky Fall *Downward Destruction *Photon Kick Combo Attacks: *Ring Collector *Criminal Mind Special Moves: *Gravity Pull *Gravity Mine *Orbital Strike *Egg Probe *Lance Blast *Up Lance Blast *Corp Charge Super Move Ark Cannon: '''Eggman traps his enemy in an energy field and quickly types in a few coordinates to Space Colony Ark. The satellite shoots down a laser which Eggman catches and focuses into an energy ball which he smashes on top of his enemy. The explosion can be seen from space. '''Ending A win against this world's Mario was greatly satisfying. But its aftermath would be sweeter still. Eggman had travelled to this dimension to convince its residents that he was their Eggman, who had miraculously survived the High Councilor's globally televised attack on him. Beloved before, the triumphant Eggman was now worshipped. He was elected President of the new Mushroom Kingdom--but soon looked to further consolidate his power. Costumes Default Eggman is in his classic Red Coat, He sits inside a grey and red Warsuit, partially styled like his ever trusty Eggmobile Insurgency Appearing like Eggman Nega from Sonic Rush. His Suit is now black with red accents. He now has the classic Eggman Logo on his chest. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males